Our Story
by YangXiaoLong213
Summary: This is about a team, that everyone knows for being the team to have the most events happening with them. And also the most destructive team in all of Beacon. Rated T for teen until further notice. Swearing is included.
1. Red

**Hello there, you lovely people! How are you? Great? Good. Well, welcome to a fanfic me and three other friends are collaborating on! Judging by what category you saw this in, this is a RWBY fanfic. Oh, and this is the first RWBY only fanfic I've done! So yay! These trailer chapters might be out of order, but meh. Anyways, if you guys would be so kind as to introduce yourselves, that'd be great.**

 ***crickets chirp***

 **N-No one? No one at all?**

 **Red: ...*wakes up* Huh? what?! Cake! Oh...whoops! I was eating cake then fell asleep. My bad.-. ANYWAYS hello people of the internet! I am Red Reaper The Cookie and Cake Loving Idiot! I will be helping write the fanfic RWBY story. So sit down, lay on the floor and enjoy my stupidity!**

 **Me: *facepalms* There's Red for ya. Anyone else?**

 **Scorch: Nom nom nom- oh hello there I'm SUPAdupaRWBYfan274 but you can call me Scorch. A few friends and I have made a fanfic using our oc's. This is well different in sorts so yeah. Enjoy, have fun, eat some marshmallows and stuff.**

 **Me: Well, at least he didn't fall asleep after eating. Well anyways, our fourth member is a bit shy, so we'll go right ahead and get started! Remember, each one of us has written our own chapter, so I edit their chapters the best I can with grammar and spelling errors. Anything else was their own writing.**

 **We don't own anything except our own ideas and our OC's.**

* * *

A young man, who seemed to be the age of seventeen with white spiky hair with two white wolf ears on top his head, wearing a red trench coat that went to the back of his knees, a black long sleeved shirt underneath, some worn down dark blue jeans and a pair of old white sneakers carrying a small torn backpack, and a medium sized sword sheath, was running down the the streets of Vale yelling, "I can make it!" Once he got to the platform, where the airships to Beacon Academy were stationed, the airships had already left.

"...I didn't make it.." He mumbles and sighs as he sat on a bench letting the backpack fall next to him. "Great...first day and I'm gonna be late.." He looked at a nearby schedule, which listed all the airship pick ups. "Okay..only an hour wait."

He took off the sword from his back and leaned it against the bench and laid down sideways, using his backpack as some sort of pillow. "Means I get an hour nap." He chuckled and closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 _He soon found himself in a forest hearing gunshots in the background as he leaned up against a tree exhausted. "I...h-have to keep g-going." He said through heavy breaths as he pushed himself off the tree and ran aimlessly. Once the gunshots had stop completely he turned looking around frantically,_

 _"Jared!? Drake!? Sera!? Zero?! W-where are you guys?!" He yelled, sounding worried._

 _Then, was suddenly grabbed and forced behind a bush and a hand went over his mouth as he heard a small "Shh..." He kept quiet, hearing voices in the background. "Where are they?" One said. "I don't know, but they couldn't have gotten far. Keep searching! Kill them if necessary!" Another said and with that, he heard them run into the distance. Then the hand dropped from his mouth tiredly._

 _He looked up seeing a male, who seemed older than him with short dark green hair and green eyes, wearing a dark green zipper jacket which was open revealing a white t-shirt, which showed a man killing him. He turned around slashed at any men rushing him from behind him, then blocks a downwards slash from another man and does a backflip also kicking the sword from the man's hand, then rushed the man stabbing him through the chest._

 _He swings around his sword, with the man still penetrated by the sword, and sent the man into another knocking him out. The sword still was in the air as three more men charged Red in different directions, one having a pistol and the other two having short sword. He blocked a slash from one then dodged another from the other man, then grabbed one turning around, using him as a shield, letting the third man shoot his fellow comrade, killing him._

 _He then turned again and slashed at an angle, killing the other man with the sword. He looked at the third enemy who shot at Red, as Red dodged or blocked each bullet with his sword, then did a roundhouse kick, hitting the sword that was in the air right into the man's chest._

 _Red smirked slightly. "That...was so badass!" He cheered as he looked towards Drake, having a man in a uniform pointing at gun down upon Drake._

 _"Drake!"_

 _Red ran towards him as the gun went off then everything went into a blur._

* * *

"Drake!" He yelled falling off the bench onto his face, "Ow...that hurt.." He soon heard the whistle for the final airship. "Oh crap!" He quickly gathered his things and ran towards the airship doors. Once on the airship he let out a sigh of relief as he sat down. "Finally...I made it.." He looked out the window, "Five years ago…now I'm here..."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Red Reaper...heh... what a funny name. My name." He chuckled slightly and closed his eyes only to be startled by Glynda Goodwitch, appearing as a hologram, and fell out of his chair knocking over his stuff.

"Damn...eh, the floors kinda nice." He soon fell asleep, now dreaming about wondering through a land of cake.

* * *

 **Red, how much cake and/or sugar did you have when writing that ending?**

 **Red: Um...none...? *slides away empty cake boxes***

 **Me: Y'know what, I-I'm not gonna even try to ask about the cake boxes. Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	2. Alex

**Welcome back to Our Story, now with ****a new chapter! As the title suggests it, this is Alex's trailer. Yeah, honestly, I'm never really good per say with A/N's at the beginning and at the end.**

 **Red: *pops in* Reeeeed!**

 **Gah! Red! Why'd you pop in and scare me like that?!**

 **Red: Idk Lol**

 **Then again, it is Red.**

 **Alex: You are a mega idiot red.-.**

 **Red: Aaaam not! Wait...I kinda am**

 **Aaaaand there's Alex, the one who wrote this chapter!**

 **Alex: Yup, da one and only!**

 **Hehehe...now, with that out of the way, time for the chapter to begin!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by the late and great Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Only things we own are our OC's and our imaginations.**

* * *

Deep in an unknown forest is a small house. No roads or path lead to it, yet it's there and a child's giggling can be heard. Well, this house USED to be there, and there is no sign of any residents there. What remains there where the house once was is now rubble, charred and dusty.

In the town of Vale, many people are wandering around, unaware of this hidden place.

One girl stands out in the crowd, as she is running towards the edge of town, easily swerving around the people. She ran to the forest with the ruins, but stops at the border.

"Huh..."

The girl was wearing a long black dress, shoes, and a black hat, even her eyes were jet black. She jumped to a tree and looked around her. Something huge was in the distance, and she quickly saw what it was.

It was moving close, and fast.

She ran towards it, pulling out a sword-like weapon. "C'mon Blaze..." she muttered and started slashing at it, as it was a large Beowolf. It sent her flying backwards, but she managed to land fine.

Suddenly, it fell to the ground.

"What the..." she muttered, completely confused.

"You looked like you needed help." Someone said from the border of the woods.

"I don't need help!" She was fuming. "I am perfectly capable of handling this..." the person walked into the open and laughed. "Said the person who was thrown through the air." He was grinning, and walked to her.

"Who are you anyway? I see you here all the time, don't you know this forest is dangerous?" He questioned. "No... it isn't..." she retorted. "Whatever. You didn't tell me. Who are you?" He asked again.

"My name is Alexandria Nightshade... Now please, leave me alone..." she muttered.

"Cool. I'm Zac. I just graduated from Beacon last year."

Zac turned around, hearing someone call him. "Gotta go-"

He froze when he saw her blast a Grimm that was behind her, not even looking at it.

"Wow. You should try to get into Beacon yourself." He added, grinning at her.

"Yeah.. was already planning on it..." She signed and walked off, ignoring any other conversation attempts.

* * *

 **And there you guys have it! Two trailers down, two to go!** **Who's gonna finish theirs first, me or Scorch?**

 **You'll find out next time!**


End file.
